Snownight love
by dragobailey88
Summary: on a snowy night two love birds Finally finds love


_**Levy's prov**_

Levy sat on her bed reading a book. She knew that she has been reading for hours but when she looks up to see what time it was she was surprised. "Oh my god, I didn't know it was this late". It was 1:27am. So she got up and went to put her book up, when suddenly she felt cold air.

Levy put her book up on her bookshelf then went to see what was causing the cold air. She found out it was one of her windows, it was cracked open. "Oh I must have forgotten to shut it earlier" she told herself. As she went to close it, she notices that it was snowing.

"Wow it's beautiful. Wait if it's snowing this late that means that it's fresh and maybe I'll be the first one in it" she told herself. She closed the window then went to fetch her thick coat. Once she put on her coat and boots, she walked out of her house.

She walked down magnolia's snowy streets. They were lit up with red, green, blue and yellow lights. She loved this time of year; Christmas. She also loved snow, even thou she didn't like the cold that much. She was headed for the town's park. She loved that park, especially when it snows and it's nice and peaceful. As she walks into the park the snow got deeper. By the time she was by the swings the snow was to her thigh, but she didn't care. She grabbed handfuls of snow and threw it up into the air letting fall again. Then she flopped onto the snow, she moved her arms back and forth to make a snow angel. When she was done she slowly and carefully got up so she wouldn't miss it up.

_**Gajeel's prov**_

"I'll go ahead and get the house ready so when you get there it will be warmed up" pantherlily told Gajeel then flew off. "Yea whatever" Gajeel said. He and Laxus just got off the train from a job. "Well catch you later iron head" Laxus said then walked towards his house. Gajeel growled, "I hate it when he calls me that" he mumbled to himself.

He walked towards the park. Cutting through the park was the quickest way to his house from the train station. When he started to walk past the swings the snow was pasted his knees. "Well this makes it harder to walk" he told himself. He noticed that there was a snow angel on the ground and then he heard laughing. "Who in the world would be out here this late?" he asked himself. He walked towards the laughing then he saw levy throwing snow up into the air. He sneaked up behind her.

_**Both prov**_

"What are you doin out here this late, shrimp". Levy fell then quickly got back up. "Gajeel! I- I" she stuttered. "I was playing in the fresh snow" she said. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "playing" he teased. Levy smiled "yes I was" she said then threw a snowball at Gajeel's head. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead.

An evil smile popped on his lips. "You want to play that game huh?" he said then started throwing snowballs at her. "Wait no!" she giggled then ran behind the big tree. She quickly made a pile of snowballs. She peeked out and Gajeel threw a snowball, luckily he missed but only because she ducked her head.

Levy came up with a plan. Her coat was white so if she covered her legs, then she would be hidden. She lied down and piled snow on her legs then put on her hood. She slowly peeked out of her hiding place, but Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. She slowly got up and walked out of her hiding place.

"Surprise!" then a big pile of snow landed on Levy's head. She screamed then heard Gajeel laughing behind her. Now she was cold. Some of the snow got down into her coat. "Hey Gajeel, do you want to come out here tomorrow night?" she asked. Gajeel looked at her. "Hmm sure shrimp" he replied. "Ok then, well I'll see you tomorrow night then" she said then walked away. Gajeel smiled " that shrimp is something" he told himself then walked towards his house.

_**Levy's prov**_

When Levy got home, she pulled off her coat, long sleeve shirt, pants and boots off and placed them on the dryer. Then she changed into a tank top and shorts and then crawled in bed. "Tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel" she told herself then turned her lamp off and shortly fell asleep.

_**Gajeel's prov**_

He walked into his house. He pulled off his boots and scarf and placed them in a corner. He saw pantherlily asleep in the chair. Gajeel picked him up carefully and then placed him in his cat bed in the bedroom. Then he jumped onto his bed. He starred at the ceiling for a moment, thinking of Levy. He liked her. "Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her" he thought then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**Levy's prov**_

Levy finished her book and added it to her collection of already read books. It was still snowing, she couldn't wait until tonight. She wanted to see Gajeel and tell him her feelings for him. So to past time she decided to go to the guild hall.

As she walked up to the guilds doors, she could hear Natsu yelling "oh yea, you wanna bet". She opened the door and then Gray crashed into her, knocking her down. "Hey" she shouted. "Oh I'm sorry levy" he said as he got up then helped her up. "What's going on this time?" she asked as she dusted herself off. "Mmm Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus are arguing about something" Gray answered then walked back in the guild. She followed.

Tables were broken and people were sitting at the unbroken ones. "Come on guys, is it really that important?" Lucy asked sitting at the bar with Mirajane. "Yes! Cause these two idiots think they can beat me!" Laxus shouted as his earplugs started to spark. "I bet we can!" Gajeel challenged. "Oh yea" Natsu agreed. "Well bring it fire breath and iron head" Laxus threaten.

Gajeel went to punch him, but before he could hit Laxus. Laxus uppercut him in the stomach and threw him over Natsu. Then Natsu started throwing fireballs at Laxus.

Levy ignored the usual fighting and went to choose a book from Mira's mini library. When she picked out a book, she headed for the door when all of a sudden she was hit with a fireball. It didn't hit her, but her book. Now all it was a pile of ashes in her hands. "You burned my book!" she yelled. Everyone fell silent, even Natsu and Laxus.

Gajeel laughed to himself when he got up. Laxus let go of Natsu. "He did it, of course" he smirked. "You're the one who picked the fight!" Natsu wined. Levy growled then her face turned red. Everyone starred. "Mmm levy, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"SOLID SCRIPT: WATER!" She yelled then the word water appeared above over Natsu and Laxus. Then it formed into water and fell on their heads. "No one misses with my books!" she said then stomped out of the guilt. "Well I've never seen her like that, I like it" Laxus said with a smile. "Hey you better watch what you talk about" Gajeel warned then left the guilt.

She put on her coat and boots then walked out of her house. She wanted to be there a little early. She wanted to surprise Gajeel with a sneak attack. When she got to the park she quickly made a small snow fort. Once she was done she heard footsteps. She hid behind the big tree and made some snowballs.

_**Gajeel's prov**_

Gajeel walked towards the big tree when he felt a snowball hit his shoulder. He smiled then he saw her little snow fort. He made a snowball and slowly walked to the fort. He raised the ball above his head, but when he looked in the fort there was no one to be seen. Then he felt two small hands on his back, he was pushed into the fort. But before he could hit the ground he grabbed the coat of his pusher and made her fall with him. He landed on his back and Levy landed on top of him.

"Ha you think you could trick me" he said. Just as he said that Levy stuffed his mouth with snow. "Agh...Hey!"

_**Both prov**_

Levy got up and ran for the big tree. She quickly tried to climb up, but when she grabbed the first branch. Gajeel grabbed her foot. He pulled but she wouldn't let go. "Let go shrimp" he said as he pulled again. "Never!" she said then wrapped her arms around the branch. He pulled again, her arms were slipping. This time he pulled harder and she had to let go. Gajeel fell backwards and Levy on top of him again. This time her lips fell onto Gajeel's.

Levy's eyes went wide; she quickly rolled off of him. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" she said then planted her face in her hands. Gajeel smiled then pulled her to him. "It's ok shrimp" he said. He moved her hands away from her face then placed his lips on hers again. Levy pulled away shocked. She starred at him. "Gajeel!" "I like you shrimp" he said and smiled. Levy smiled too, "I like you too" she said then kissed him.


End file.
